Belonging
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Horrible events have brought Plutia back to life during the war. But now that everything is over, the other goddesses want her to go back. Go back to eternal sleep. Neptune is vehemently against this. She doesn't want to lose the goddess she has come to love so much.


**Belonging**

It was time for Plutia to go home. That meant she had to return to the graveyard and rest, likely to be never seen again. But there was just a small problem. To be specific, a problem with lilac hair and standing 146cm tall, stubborn and unmoving in front of the door to Plutia's room.

"Neptune, you have to see reason..." Vert was currently trying to convince her. For the past three days, the other goddesses, Noire, Uni, Blanc and Vert, had tried to get her to give up but Neptune wouldn't let them take her.

"She hasn't been called! And there is no problem with the sharicite so she's got no reason go!" Over the war, Plutia had quickly turned into someone she held very dear, more so than Noire or Nepgear. And now they were arguing nonsense like she didn't belong here and that she should go back to the graveyard?

Giving up for now, Vert returned to the others. Noire was the one who had actually spent time down there so they all looked to her for help. "Magic said that it is highly likely that she won't be called to rest ever again since she was resurrected."

It wasn't that they hated Plutia. She was a very kind, calm and very aloof girl. But her counterpart, Iris Heart, was a bit unpleasant.

Neptune on the other hand, very much loved that side of hers too. Of course, she had a sadistic streak, but it had taken some very... interesting directions as of late. It wasn't until the very end of the war that Neptune had found out how much Plutia really meant to her. Quickly confessing her love, the retired Planeptune goddess was happy. Iris Heart was happy as well, even though she was showing it in weird ways.

Entering the room, Plutia was on her bed, making a new doll. She had already made one of Neptune, Peashy, Noire and Blanc. She was now doing one of Vert. "Neptune..." Her voice felt like she was inviting Neptune to space out a little. That bright smile on her face would have lifted Neptune's mood on any other day.

"Why won't they accept that you belong to Planeptune now?" Neptune was in a bad mood. Why were they so adamant about it? All that talk about the stability of the sharicite. Lastation had both Noire and Uni as goddesses, too!

"Now, now..." Slowly waving, Plutia waited for Neptune to join her on the bed, laying down and using her lap as a pillow. "You're so... brave... standing up... to them... like that." Plutia was happy that Neptune cared so much for her. The feeling was mutual after all. Petting her head, the current goddess closed her eyes and let herself be spoiled a little by her predecessor.

"I won't let them take my Plutia away." Turned to the side and grabbed one of Plutia's hands, Neptune sucked on her finger a little. "You could tell them off easily if you transformed."

"But you... always tell me... not to transform... so much..." Playing briefly with her lover's hair, Plutia smile's was getting through to Neptune, whose mood was getting better the more time she spent with her partner.

"This one's an exception!" Turning over again and getting off, Neptune quickly crawled behind Plutia, hugging her and nibbling on her ear. "They just want to spite me because I was doing some bad stuff in the war! But I'll protect you until they give up!"

"Yay...!" The word so stretched out that it came out basically in slow-motion, Plutia grabbed her partner's hand, their fingers intervened. "Say... Neptune... do you... hate... me... when I... transform?"

"Stupid...!" Copying Plutia's speech pattern, Neptune stretched out the word while nibbling on her ear. "I love both of you equally."

"Really...?" Stretching it even longer than before, it was a little game of theirs.

"Really...!" Letting her hand go, putting both her arms around Plutia's shoulders, Neptune moved her hands over the flat chest of her partner. "I wonder... if Vert... does this... with Blanc... too..." It was really exhausting for Neptune to copy Plutia's speech but it was very funny for both of them. Breaking out in laughter, Plutia let herself fall back, pushing Neptune on the bed.

Turning around, on top of Neptune, Plutia closed her eyes and smiled. To Neptune, that smile had become the very sun of each day. It was the one thing that had shown her just what kind of dark path she had walked. "Here... I... come..." Bending down, their lips put together, Neptune put both her arms around Plutia's neck, pulling her in even closer.

Their kiss always started tender and slow, gradually getting more passionate, both of them stopping to breathe, continuing where they had left off. While Neptune's lips tasted overly sweet to Plutia, Neptune enjoyed the bittersweet taste of Plutia.

Eventually wanting more, Neptune's tongue quickly found its way into Plutia's mouth, taking control over their deep kiss. Traces of saliva ran from Plutia's mouth. Under her frilly outfit, the short girl with deep purple hair was getting turned on.

Breaking off and transforming, Neptune lost not a moment, turning into her goddess form as well. With Iris Heart suddenly on top of her, she felt her heart beat a **lot** faster than before. There was always quite a kick when she had sex with the sadistic girl.

"Making me transform, **quite** the naughty girl, aren't you, Purple Heart?" The look on her face was that of a hunter that had driven its prey into a corner. Licking her lips, her dark pink eyes halfway closed, she slowly stripped off her gloves, pulling on them with her teeth. "I think you need to be **thoroughly** punished."

The gloves being thrown away, Iris Heart purple painted fingernails very slowly ripped through Purple Heart's divinity suit. Making the girl beneath her twitch by scratching her on purpose, a dirty grin ran around her lips. "Oh my, how **clumsy** of me."

Purple Heart didn't mind being dominated by Iris Heart. She was inflicting pain on her but it was so minuscule that there were never any traces of it by the time they were done sleeping with each other. A scratch there, a shallow bite here, a slap on the ass, groping too hard, it was all part of them sleeping with each other.

Iris Heart moaned in surprise when Purple Heart's hands suddenly squeezed her large breasts. "Oh, my hands must have slipped." Fondling them while Iris Heart kept cutting through her suit, revealing her stomach, navel and finally her breasts, both of them easily lost themselves in their play.

Pulling Purple Heart on her arm, forcing her up and holding her like that, Iris Heart forced her lips on the shorter goddess, a fierce tongue play immediately breaking out. Plutia wanted to dominate her partner and Neptune resisted just enough to make it worthwhile for her. Trying to break away a little, then forcing Iris tongue out of her mouth and taking the kiss to her side, she tried to end the kiss prematurely again.

The goddess with deep purple hair pushed her nails against Purple Heart's neck, making the goddess moan in pain for a moment. Licking her lips, satisfied, she pushed her back on the bed, her E cup breasts bouncing for a moment. "What a stubborn and restive woman. I really think you need to be **punished**. Don't worry, this won't hurt **me** at all." Grinning wide and bending down, she first ran the palm of her hand over the bare skin of Purple Heart's stomach before arriving at her breasts, gently poking with with her fingernails, each touch making Purple Heart twitch a little bit.

The pain was always drowned out by pleasure and excitement in less than a second and as of late, the small amounts of pain were even starting to turn Purple Heart on a little bit, if only because it made Iris happy to inflict them and she liked to see her happy.

"You're so screwed up, Plutie..." Grinning, teasing her partner, Purple Heart was delighted to see her partner's expression turn even happier.

"That **dirty** mouth of yours..." Pushing two of her fingers between Purple Heart's lips, Iris Heart started to chuckle. "**Look ** at you sucking on my fingers. Do they taste that good?" Her breathing was getting faster and her nipples were starting to hurt under her suit. Severing the straps that held them up and pulling down the corset-like part, she took her fingers back. "Look what a **mess** you made of them." Licking them clean herself, she noticed how turned on Purple Heart was.

Bending down, her breasts rubbing and pushing against those of Purple Heart, the pink-eyed girl gently bit her partner's lip, nowhere near hard enough to make her bleed but making her twitch briefly. "You **sure** enjoyed nibbling on my ear. I wonder **who** gave you permission to do that, huh?"

"I don't need the permission of some sadistic girl." Her arms tightly locked around Iris Heart's neck, she initiated a passionate kiss, first sucking slightly on Iris' lower lip, then turning it into a regular, if wild and powerful, kiss. Rejecting Iris tongue entry for a moment, she let herself be overwhelmed.

Hearing someone energetically knock on the door, they briefly stopped. Raising her right hand, Iris Heart summoned an energy sphere and fired it towards the door, detonating it on the ground. "**In use**." Shouting, her grin got even wider when she returned to what she was doing.

Outside the room, a very timid looking Nepgear left a tablet of food in front of the door and returned to the others. Shaking her head, there was a slight blush on her face. She liked Plutia, but of course she wasn't in love with her.

"Noire, can't you talk to Magic about this? You and her... I mean..." Nepgear was a little worried about how things had turned out. She had always figured that eventually, her sister and Noire would make peace and become a thing. But by the point they could get along, months after the war was over, Noire was completely taken by the queen of the underground, who could be seen frequently in Lastation as of late.

"Her relationship with me has nothing to do with this. Magic doesn't call the goddesses, Lady Arfoire does." Noire was talking about her with respect with good reason.

A collective sigh, the group just didn't know what else to do.

Two hours later, Purple Heart and Iris Heart ran into Nepgear and Histoire, the other goddesses gone for the night. Iris heart was constantly harassing her partner in such trivial and minor ways that it was more comical than anything else.

"Neptune, Plutia, I need to talk to you." Histoire approached them, floating on her tome.

"You're as tiny as ever, Histoire." Grinning, Plutia did remember Histoire from when she ruled Planeptune.

Twitching angrily, Histoire cleared her throat. "Ahem... after analyzing the sharicite thoroughly, I have found that in fact, Lady Plutia's connection to it has stabilized. I was unable to ascertain how this has happened but-"

"It means there is no problem with Plutie staying with me." It wasn't posed as a question.

Both of them turned back into their human forms at once, grinning at each other. "I... love... you... Neptune!" Plutia especially was looking happy.

"I love you too, Plutie." Hugging her partner, Netune laughed, happily.

The only one not happy was Histoire, who had no to deal with two lazy goddesses instead of one.

~~~ Some instances of love take strange forms ~~~


End file.
